Horrid you
by SasukexFanatic
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all got seperated long ago due to the drop in economy. What happens when they meet again? Find out. Strong drug reference, rape, and child abuse. Rated M for a reason. YAOI, Meaning bxb, don't like, don't read. AU. A little ooc.
1. Chapter 1

The dawn sets in.

Chapter _one_

The amicable setting relaxed everything around him, though his stomach still rumbled out of anxiety. He didn't want to get caught out after dark. Just another emotion he would erase. Just another emotion he didn't have time for. Anxiety. He stood still, his orange sneakers planted firmly on the ground. His eyes slid closed, and he willed away the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He opened his eyes soon after that, the feeling still lingering slightly as he did so. He was at a state park, where all the bad people hung out. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his swirly colored pipe. He shivered as the anxiety got slightly worse. The music in his ears suddenly changed into a much louder song. He jumped a little and a few of the stoners in the park glanced over at him. He only glared back at them.

He thought about the girl he loved so much. 'Annalise, I love you.' He thought inside his head, moving the brightly colored pipe up to his mouth and touching the lustrous flame of the lighter to it. He breathed in sharply and ghosted the first hit he took, the drug reacting immediately and making his heart patter more slowly than before. He blinked once, then twice, opening his mouth wide and blowing ringlets of smoke out, a cough or two escaping in the process. He was hoping the urge to kill would subside. Pitter... Patter... Pitter... Patter... He looked up, noticing it had started to rain, one droplet hitting him directly in the eye. He winced and it slid out of his eyelid and down his cheek. His heart hurt. He wished the water was of his own tears. He wished he could cry. He wished he could be weaker. His knees shook with pure sadness. His heart quaked with fear. He had lost her. He wish he hadn't. She was everything to him, and now she was gone. Every time he thought about her he felt guilty. He hadn't stopped them from hurting her. He had let them kill his one and only. He would never love again.

It continues to get darker, the sky brightly shining a dim blue. The sun hiding behind large snow covered mountains. Blankets of snow lying just among the top of the beautiful tall mountains. It was almost possible for him to see the people skiing. Just little ants from his spot. "Before you I was nothing." He whispers into the cold air, knowing nobody would ever know what he had said. "Hehe! You're so sweet!" His eyes widened and he turned around quickly, seeing nothing behind him but the sidewalk, and blank stares from the few remaining people there. He shook his head. He always heard her, or saw her. He knew it was all lies. His foot lifted up, and he spun around, ready to continue walking back to his house.

A boy around his age was leaning against the fence closest to him, surrounding the park. He smiled at Sasuke as he passed, but he didn't care. He only continued walking. The boy was persistent even so. "Hey jerk!" The young looking blonde shrieked loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced over at him. "What?" His small slender hand perked up and pulled one earphone out. "I smiled at you and you ignored me!" Sasuke rolls his eyes once again, his stomach rumbling a little. "Get out of my way, dobe." He murmured, not in the mood for such nonsense. The boy didn't move, and Sasuke knew he could move him if he wanted to, but he also knew that would be very troublesome. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He glares into the boys deep azure eyes, tears beginning to form in them. "You're mean!" But he proceeded to move out of the older boys way anyways.

He continued walking, his long, slender fingers gripping his earphone and slipping it back into his ear. 'We are all just animals...' He sighed and gripped the fence in front of him firmly, hopping over it with ease and grace. He continued walking steadily, back to his apartment located a mere mile away. He checked his pockets quickly, only feeling one lump, that being his pipe. He rolled his eyes again, the third time that day, his mind becoming more aware of how annoyed he really was. He felt something tap his shoulder and when he turned around, he saw the annoying blonde boy again. "What?" He snipped, his patience almost running out. The blonde reached inside his pocket and pulled out enough money for a person to buy themselves a meal. He grabbed Sasuke's hand gently, and placed the money inside it, closing his fingers around it. He turned around and ran away quickly, before Sasuke could refuse his money with a quick 'Thanks anyways.' He looked after the blondes retreating form. "Goddamnit..." He looked down at the money, it being literally just enough to get himself something to eat. He almost smiled at it, though his lips only quirked up in a quick smirk, then back down in a grimace at his position.

He turned around suddenly, going face to face with a large man he used to buy cocaine from. His eyes widened. This man could easily break his neck. The man, named Harper, only stared. It was eerily silent as his incriminating eyes burned holes into Sasuke's head. Sasuke stepped to the right, bursting off in a full sprint at the exact right moment. He looked behind him and found that Harper wasn't even there anymore. "What the hell?" He questioned himself. He slipped the warm, dirty money into his pocket. He closed his eyes for a second, being very exhausted from the day he had experienced so far. He looked at the Ramen shop that was just ahead. He hated ramen, but it would have to do. He slowly approached the shop, gripping the money tightly in his hand, ready to tell the shopkeeper to give him the cheapest and least flavorful ramen they had, but when he peeked his head in there, it was dark and looked mostly deserted. He glared into the darkness and turned back around, his stomach rumbling loudly, and echoing in the empty alley.

He walked towards the exit of the alley, considering it was a dead end when you reached the ramen shop. His hands still clenched the objects in his pocket. The pipe and the money. He sighed and decided that he would have to walk to the grocery store, and that was at least three miles away. He figured he was fat enough already and just began walking home. He had always had weight issues, though to the outside world he was far too skinny. All the drugs, combined with the loss of a loved one, caused for damage inside his head. He figured himself worthless. He kept his gaze on the ground as he walked, knowing the way perfectly. He had come home this away enough times, he didn't even have to watch where he was stepping. He turned down on Hammond St, the dead, abandoned apartment he lived in being on that street, right in the middle.

He could see it from where he was. It was big, and trashy. Only about one hundred trashy, poor tenants lived there, and they all hated it. On the other hand, Sasuke was only grateful to have somewhere to live. He had too much pride to give up and die. His drug addiction had come back after Annalise had passed, so he had spent every penny he earned on cocaine or heroin. He pushes the glass doors into the apartment building open, and steps in the freezing complex, His legs almost giving way right in the lobby. He took his look around, there being only three or four people sitting in the lobby. Mostly stoners. He coughed at the strong smell of feces and drugs. He was used to it, but every now and then it got to be too much. He almost gagged. The first time he ever saw the apartment it was big, and clean, and beautiful. He lived there with his girlfriend but when she passed, a sudden downturn of the economy took, and Sasuke's mood went with it. His life had been spiraling out of control for many months. Tyranny ruled now, and for the most part that was ok. Sasuke knew how to fight. He knew how to protect himself. His legs unconsciously moved towards the large staircase that lead to the small upstairs area. Well, small now, that is. It used to be huge, but with all the earthquakes, much of the building became cut off. Sasuke could still get certain places, but rubble and dirt covered every inch of the apartment building currently. He liked to use the term 'This house is not a home anymore.' With Annalise, it felt like a real home. He sighed, his foot stomping on the top stair.

He came face to face with the only friend he had left in this world. Suzuki. "Suzu… Nice to see you." He smiled a small, cut-off, sad smile at the taller man. "Nice to see you also, Sasuke. I have to get going to Yuki, but I'll be back later. I might come see you, depending on how late it is. Love you." Sasuke nodded. Yuki was Suzu's little sister, and Sasuke had never met her. He didn't want to. He and Suzu had been friends for three years now, Suzuki, being Annalise's friend from rehab. He and Suzuki were friends for mostly that reason. They had a connection to Annalise, and they didn't want to let it go.

Sasuke walked ten feet down the hall and threw his sad little door open, stepping his body in, and slamming the door behind him. His trashy sad mattress lay beaten and broken in the middle of the room. His clothes lay bundled up in a corner. The small compact heater was pointed towards his mattress. His hands slid up his pale, blue turtleneck and he slipped it off, letting it fall to the ground and expose his ribs, sticking sharply out of his stomach, which was caved in. He moved towards the mirror, located in the shabby bathroom the apartment contained. He stared at himself, the tears pricking his eyes. "No." He told himself, willing those miserable tears away. He whispered to himself, over and over "I'm so fat." His weight currently, was just under 100 pounds.

He turned towards the shower in his bathroom, turning the lever to the hot setting. Might as well, since it would just be cold anyways. His music was still playing, and he could hear it over the water. He closed his eyes and listened for a second, appreciating the calm, instrumental track that was currently playing. He let the cold water flow over his hip bones, and past his legs. He gently grabbed the head of his penis, and grabbed a washcloth, wiping it off with the damp rag. He also washed off the shaft, and the skin directly over his bladder. He dragged the soapy washcloth up his stomach and up to his chest, rubbing in small, soft circles. His fingertips slid gently across his ivory skin, his hair flattening against his head as he was relaxed for the first time that day.

His body was clean, and his hair was washed, and he was ready to go to sleep. His reached his hand outside of the shower and searched around for a towel with his eyes closed. He was used to this routine. Nobody, and nothing, was there anymore. He acted like he didn't care, but he did. He knew it. His heart began to ache, and he figured he should lay down without a towel. He stepped out of the shower and blindly walked back inside the main room. He grabbed a near blanket and wrapped it around him. It smelled like Annalise. His knees began to shake, and before he knew it, he was falling. He put out his hand to catch him, but conveniently his mattress was right underneath him. His eyes slid closed at the soft, comfortable feeling coating his back. His mattress wasn't that great, but after a day like the one he had, anything was enough. He slowly drifted asleep, to the soft beat his heart was humming in his hollow chest.

~ Naruto's way ~

The crack of the brown and silver belt could be heard a mile away, as the young blonde was scolded for the fifth time that day. The tears were streaming out of his eyes, and the belt marks stung uncomfortably. Each hit, she hit him harder. His legs would tense up, and his mouth would fall into a deep sobbing position. She was scolding him this time for giving away his money. He had said he felt bad for the person, and that they obviously needed it more than he did. His mom didn't buy that. She aimed incorrectly and the buckle of the belt whipped him straight in the eye. He cried out to his mother, for her to stop. She kept going anyways, and continued to yell the usual insults. That he was dumb, and he shouldn't have any privileges and how lucky he really was to have a good life among the breakdown of the economy.

Ever since his father, Minato, had died, his mother, Kushina, had gotten very violent. She wasn't the saint she used to be. She turned to drugs, and prostitution for all the income now. Naruto had to feed himself, or else he wouldn't get anything. Her hand comes out and powerfully grips his throat. In panic, his hands flew up and gripped her wrist, clawing at it, while still trying to maintain the simple task of breathing. With her tight grip, both were impossible. He heard a door click somewhere nearby, and he closed his eyes, hoping he would be saved. "Thank god you're here, punish him. You know what to do." Naruto swallowed hard, and gasped for air as soon as her hand released him. The large man approached him slowly, a look of sympathy almost gracing his features. Almost.

He grabbed Naruto's yellow jacket, and as he was pulling the zipper down, it got caught in Naruto's skin, pinching him. He yelped, feeling the zipper cut down his chest. The blood was immediately noticeable. He coughed, and more crimson red blood trailed down his chin, dripping onto his now bare chest. He was afraid to look down. To see the humiliation he had to go through. The man was already pulling out his penis, getting ready to hurt Naruto more. Naruto did though, dare to look down and see the huge gash he now had on his chest. He winced when he did so. It looked horrible. It had already started to bruise, and it was bleeding a lot. Naruto was quite the trooper; he wasn't giving up anytime soon. The man didn't take long. He only basically ripped Naruto in half, and enjoyed every second of it. He left Naruto there, ready to go screw his mother most likely. Naruto tried to move, but when he did so, all of his muscles screamed for him to sit back down. He listened.

He took a look at his night stand and saw a little inkling of white powder, and his trademark orange straw. He reached out to it slowly. He had promised himself he wouldn't do this. His hand touched it. He couldn't do this. His hand positioned the straw, and his body began to move. He couldn't stop. His nose brushed the straw. He closed his eyes, as he took a long snort of his remaining coke. His head immediately felt better, and his tears had dried up completely. "Oh god... What have I become?" His body plopped over to the right, and he closed his eyes, the relief making it possible for him to sleep. The drugs hyping him up and making him want to move around. His muscles seemed to let him know that wasn't happening. His heart rate had then sped up, causing him to jolt up, and then curse in pain. "Fuck, my head." Upon saying that, his hand trailed up his body to rest on the left side of his face. He felt a thick creamy substance, and he figured it was only blood mixed with his miserable tears. His head bumped against the shaky wall behind him, and he stifled a cry. He slid over and laid all of his weight against the mattress. His eyes flittered shut, and he slowly fell into sleep,

~ Sakura's way ~

She awakened suddenly to find the mattress she was sleeping on, to be covered in a warm, wet substance. She just figured she had pissed the bed again. It was vulgar, sure, but she couldn't help if she had to go the bathroom while she's sleeping. Her pink hair tickled her back as her legs swung over her mattress. She rests for only a moment. The nostalgia creeping up upon her and causing her eyes to fill with violent tears. Tears she had to keep inside, or else she would lose everything. The shrill sounds of screaming could be heard everywhere around the complex, as it was mostly used to house slaves or whores. Men had the upper hand in the shit economy.

Her mind clouded with thoughts of her old home, the smell of freshly baked cupcakes. The way her mother would smile at her and tell her everything would be okay. Not to mention her best friends, Sasuke and Naruto. She had to leave them behind also. She figured she might as well forget. She would never know them again. It had been four years already, after all. She had always hoped they were still friends. Inside her head, she might have experienced envy, but that was okay. She wanted everyone to be happy, Even Sasuke's girlfriend Annalise. She also wondered how they were doing. Did Sasuke, and Naruto, And Annalise all live in the upper city? Were they all poor? She rubbed her head, before she strained herself. She reached her slender arm out to her nightstand and gripped the phone lying face down on it. She flipped it open and checked for any new texts, there only being one from her ex-owner. That sounds strange, and she knew it. Her fingers trembled as she read the message. "I want to have fun again. Shall we?" She usually gave in to him, though she always tried not to. She closed her phone and threw it to the side, it hitting the wall gently and plopping onto the mattress. She wiggled her bare toes and touched them to the floor gently, rising up and taking a quick look around the nearly bare room. She groggily stumbled towards her dresser, and grabbed a small, short, pink dress off of it. She slipped it over her naked, and frail body, wigging slightly to settle it.

She reached for her pink brush and ran it through her bubble gum hair quickly, adjusting the rings in her lip. Her mind began to swim, angry thoughts diving in and out of her thought pool. Her head started to spin, and she gripped it tightly with her right hand. She wasn't happy. She was miserable. Hopelessly falling in a never ending hole. Reaching up, hoping to be saved. Nobody would save her. Every time she thought about them, her heart ached. Why had everything gone wrong? She had to move, and that was what changed everything. She could be with them now, if only she had stayed. The pain was almost too much for her. The fragile heart beating inside her chest still thumped, but with much less enthusiasm. She opened the door of her apartment and stepped into the long, boring hallway. Whores, prostitutes, slaves, and owners, all lay on the walls, relaxing before they go for another round with each other. Sakura tried not to get in the middle of it.

Her legs continued moving her, though they were worn out and weak. Her eyes darted wildly around the small, confined hallway. As if she was a caged animal. Her footsteps echo, everyone seeming to have gone quiet. Her eyes close gently, her foot automatically turning at the curve of the end of the hallway. She began to head down the stairs, eager to get the fuck out of the hellish apartment. Her IPod shoved in the waistline of her panties, and her headphones running up her chest.

. Her foot hit the concrete just outside of the shitty complex, and her pace immediately quickened upon the exit. Her mind continued to swim with regret and bad memories, but her face was unchanging. What is it she had to do today? She had forgotten. All the drugs, she assumed. She could look for her two best friends, but that would mean she'd have to skip town. Oh well. She didn't have much money, but she could afford a train ticket. That didn't cost much, and she had enough. The people passing her looked all up and down her body, obviously wanting to undress her with their eyes. She ignored them. The earlier she got to the train station, the better. Her pace quickened every time she thought of her old friends, and soon, she was at a full sprint.

Her mind raced, and her veins pulsed with adrenaline. She might have been too excited, considering she didn't even know if they were still alive. But her mood was suddenly downcast, as rain started pouring down on her poorly dressed body. She didn't stop, obviously, but her dress soon became see through, and the train station was still at least a half mile away. She knew she should've brought a jacket, but obviously she had a momentary lapse of stupidity on her part. She didn't understand why everything always happened on her day. The day she would see Naruto, and Sasuke again. It just had to rain. She wanted to scream. She wanted to shout. She wanted to smoke. She wanted to inject. She wanted to feel alive. She wanted to dance in the rain, and just not care. She wanted to live a real life, and not some quickly generated lie.

~ Back to SASUKE! ~

His eyes shot open abruptly, his head spinning. He looked around franticly and noticed he was safe, in his room. His eyes locked on the desk clock he had, as he let out a relieved sigh. "11:00 AM? The fuck…" He pushed himself up, and hoisted himself off of his bed, landing on the ground ungracefully with a small thump. He rubbed his head gently, just to occupy his hand. The temptation inside him was strong right then, and he felt it almost impossible to resist. He knew it wouldn't end well if he did anything right now, and he also knew Annalise would be very disappointed with him, and that was the last thing he wanted. To do something she didn't approve of. He hopped up completely, and dropped his towel. "Shit." He stumbled slowly over to his laundry, and grabbed his jacket. He put it on himself, and then hopped into some pants. He didn't need to look fancy. Besides, it would cost him too much money to wash all his clothes again. He grabbed his keys, his cheap cellphone, his IPod, and his earphones and stuck them into the baggy pocket of his winter jacket. He looked around quickly, making sure he didn't miss anything, and then he pushed his door open in one quick movement, and stormed out. His apartment wasn't a happy place to be. Despite everything, he coated his pain with sex. A lot of it. He did it as often as he possibly could. Any girl or boy, mind you, who wasn't dreadfully ugly, he would screw. He didn't feel bad. He really didn't even care.

But then he questioned himself. Were his morals really that fucked? Did he really have such a sadistic mind? He floated back to his past, and as he exited the apartment building and walked down the street, he thought about all of the memories before Annalise. Sakura and Naruto. Those annoying kids. His best friends for a while. He didn't care if they were annoying. They were always there for him. He needed them now. Sakura moved, and when Sasuke found Annalise, he ditched Naruto as if he had never known him. But all this time, he needed Naruto. It's not like Naruto ever did anything wrong. Maybe he was a bit annoying at times, but they were always best friends. Always, since day one. When he thought about it, he almost got angry. He lost everything. Naruto wouldn't have interfered with Sasuke's love, and Sasuke should have known that. Although it was too late now, Sasuke would always remember Naruto's full head of bright blonde hair. His azure blue eyes that would shine every time they were together. He almost smacked himself. He sounded so stupid. As if he would ever find Naruto again. His mind flashed back to the park. The boy who had given him money... Could it be Naruto? He shook his head. "Of course not…" He could use a friend like Naruto right now. A bright smile, and huge eyes that you could stare at all day. He needed that. He decided then, that his move was stupid. Ditching everything for Annalise. He loved her truly, but he lost his best friends for her. It was dreadful. He thought about going back to the park. Would the boy be there? He would try it. His body automatically turned in the direction of the small park. He was now westbound.

As soon as the park was in his view, he saw the short irritating blond boy, leaning against the railing just short of the entry to the park. He moved quickly, comparing this boy to his old time best friend. He looked very much alike, and he definitely had the personality to match, besides that, it never hurt to try. So he sat down next to the fence silently and whispered something incoherent to much of the outside world.

'Naruto, wake up.'

The blond boy either didn't hear him, or he wasn't Naruto.

'Naruto wake up.'

He said just a bit louder, and Naruto seemed to look around, confused, before uttering his usual response to the familiar phrase.

'I'm already awake teme.'

Sasuke barely heard it but at this point he knew it was Naruto.

"Naruto." He said as he stood up and glared at the blond figure. "S-Sasuke..?"

OHHHH DAMN.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasukes heart seemed to be beating faster than usual. His mind raced with thoughts of long times ago, about Naruto, and about his old life. He was much better off when he had Naruto, although he would rather not admit that. Naruto looked much older than he used to, and he probably had a better life than he used to.

Naruto was abused by his mother his entire life, as far as he can remember. Sasuke and Sakura always tried to be there for him, but sometimes he was a stubborn as a mule and wouldn't take any help.

After further examination of Naruto's face, Sasuke noticed a bruise just under his eye, with a nasty gash placed right beside it. Sasuke wasn't thinking when he did what he did next. It just happened. His hand reached out and he stroked the gash gently, barely being able to reach due to the far proximity of Naruto's body from his.

He quickly halted that action, memories of Annalise crashing into him like a wave on the shore. His heart ached inside his chest, and his eyes darted all along the park, looking desperately for something to distract him from the dull pain coursing through his veins. His arms ached and his legs shook. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

Seemed as though he would really need Naruto now, considering he was breaking down right in front of him, like a little girl.

Despite the heat beating down on him on the particularly sunny day, he felt several chills run through him, and his tears were ice cold, cutting down his pink cheeks. Naruto knelt down and grabbed him. Sasuke noted that his hands were very warm.

"Sasuke, it's really you... Oh god, How I've missed you."

Sasuke attempted to look up, but pride shone in his face when he tried, so he kept his head down, trying not to let Naruto know.

"Are you alright Sasuke? Where is Annalise? Is she not with you? What's the matter?"

"Annalise is dead."

Sasuke's voice shook as he said this, and Naruto made sure to take note of this.

Naruto didn't say anything at all, but after a few short moments he pulled Sasuke into the most bone crushing hug he'd had in a while. He noticed that he had really missed these random hugs that he always fought to get out off, although, he'd never admit that.

Naruto didn't release him even though he was desperately just trying to get away. Naruto's shirt was slightly damp from the tears Sasuke could not stop from coming out.

Sasuke soon gave up his fight to get away, knowing Naruto had the upper hand in his current situation. He looked up, also, and he realized Naruto was intent on staring straight at him. A small blush gave way to his face, and he quickly looked back down.

Apparently to no avail, because Naruto's hand set on his jaw, and raised his head ever so slightly. Just enough so that Sasuke could see him, and the look in his eyes.

This made Sasuke's voice waver mid-sob.

He was honestly surprised that Naruto was even willing to comfort him, after everything that happened.

After he left, he heard that Naruto was a real wreck. He also heard about how much his dear friends missed him. He missed most of them also, especially Naruto, but Annalise was more important than that.

Naruto had stopped going to school the day after Sasuke left. He was mostly disappointed that he didn't even mean enough for him to say goodbye.

His mother was out on business, so he took that as his chance to be alone. Every night he would cry, remembering his former best friend. The night his mother came back had been chaos. She found out about him missing school and gave him quite the punishment.

She had carved three whisker like cuts into both of his cheeks, and then neglected to take him to the hospital. He was also becoming increasingly thin, and his ribs showed far to much when he sat.

He was becoming damaged. He started hurting himself and ignoring his friends. He only wanted to die, and although he thought that would be a cowards way out, he didn't care at that time in his life.

Sakura was the one who had talked him out of it, and it was lucky that she showed up when she did. When Naruto went back to school he was a wreck. Everyone had begun to turn against him. He only had Kiba and Sakura left.

He looked into Sasuke's eyes, still tilting his head upwards slightly.

Suddenly, the familiar line of a very familiar song came bursting into the quiet park.

'And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy.'

Naruto's face went slightly red and he pushed his hand into his pocket, frantically searching for his phone.

"If that's mom I'm a dead man.."

Sasuke's heart dropped. He still lived with his mom? That was definitely not the best thing for him. Sasuke looked into his eyes, just as Naruto pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Hello? No.. Please.. Fine I will.. I.. just wait.. No.."

Sasuke could faintly hear the tone go dead and Naruto's eyes welled up with tears.

"I have to go Sasuke.."

Sasuke shook his head and reached out for Naruto, pulling him closer than he was before. He held him, and Naruto's tears slowly trailed down his shirt. Sasuke didn't really mind. The embrace almost reminded him of ones he used to do with Annalise. This made Sasuke sigh quietly, but Naruto heard.

"Sasuke I'm sorry for everything that's happened. Genuinly. I'm not pitying you I just.. I know how you feel, and I will always be here for you."

Sasuke wanted to believe Naruto, because, to have something to believe in would be everything and more. Naruto used to be that kind of support. He helped Sasuke be a balanced, Normal person. He helped Sasuke fight his demons away, and the second he left, they all came crashing back, along with a happy dose of karma.

Sometimes he regrets leaving, and then he remembers he had reasons. He didn't leave specifically to hurt his friends, and especially not Naruto. Annalise had distracted him so much that when Naruto hurt himself, Sasuke hadn't even cared. He just brushed it off as if Naruto was some random person.

He disregarded it with a casual 'whatever' and let it slide off his shoulders. He didn't have a guilty concious for doing those things to Naruto, and he didn't care about it at the time either. Deep down, of course, one could say he cared, but on the outside he refused to show his emotions about it.

He knew Annalise would not forgive herself if she knew she had been the cause for it. He sighed in frustration, his thoughts distracting him from Naruto's distress.

"Naruto. You can come and live with me."

Naruto's face would have been funny had this not been a rather serious moment. His mouth hung open, his tongue pointing slightly out. His pretty blue eyes completely wide open.

Wait.

Sasuke paused in his thoughts.

_Did I just call his eyes.. pretty?_

Well I suppose over the time he has gotten rather handsome..

Sasuke shuddered at his thoughts and glared at Naruto, the innocent blond giving him a worried yet hesitant look all the same.

He muttered a few choice words at his thoughts and then grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him along, the blond idiot gawking the whole time.

**Sakura's way**

Sakura kept walking down the busy street. She was finally off the crowded, smelly train and on her way to the last place she saw Naruto. The park on fourth and west street.

Since she used to live here, She knew a lot about the scenery. She knew where to go, and how to get there. Though the city could be confusing, she remembered everything.

The park wasn't all that far away from the train station, maybe a ten minute walk at the most. She had braced herself for what she would find, but she didn't think the city would be in this bad of shape.

Literally every corner you turned someone was hurting another person. Everytime she would see blood she would gag, and nearly hurl, so she tried not to look.

She was also excited about meeting up with her old friends. She missed her Sasuke-kun, and Naruto.

She saw the park in the distance, and then she saw who was standing in front of the entrance. She almost squeled, but contained her excitement. Her mind was reeling with memories now, the shock of seeing them here only building. She hadn't thought she would find them so soon.

She looked at them for a few minutes longer and almost gasped as they embraced each other heartily. She wanted to smile, cry, and be angry all the same time. Seeing the two together was cute as all hell, but boy it pissed her off.

She was glad they found each other, and that they were obviously happy about it. After Sasuke left, Sakura was depressed, but she tried to be there for Naruto. There was nothing she could do about his mom, but she always knew he loved Sasuke. He had always looked at him, just like the other girls did. He was totally in love with him.

But unlike some of the girls, he was genuinly in love with Sasuke's personality. Sakura had always figured Annalise was only in for the money Sasuke had, and the way he looked, whereas Sasuke really loved Annalise, her personality, Her figure, and her face.

Sakura sighed as her thoughts charged back at her mission. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and began dragging him away. Sakura hurried to get out from her hiding spot, and run after them.

Her footsteps clicked loud on the ground. She was running as fast as she could to get to them.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's figure stopped, and Sasuke turned to look at him. Naruto looked behind him and saw her. He looked shocked, to say the least. Sakura walked closer to them, and Naruto broke out into a large grin. He said something to Sasuke that she assumed was along the lines of 'Oh look, that's Sakura.'

He looked back at Sasuke quickly and gave him a small nudge before running quickly up to Sakura and swooping her up into a tight bear hug. She accepted it heartily, missing the warmth her friends provided her.

Sasuke stood still in his place, his expression not changing from the one he held before. "Hey Sakura."

He finally says to her, and he reluctantly flashes a quick smile. Even he had to admit he had missed her a little. Naruto released her quick enough though, and returned to Sasuke's side.

"Well guys.. after everything, what shall we do?"

Sakura asked quietly, holding her chin in a lost thought. Naruto, also, seemed to contemplate this. Someones stomach gave out a sharp rumble, coming from Sasuke's direction. Sakura snorted and Naruto let his loud giggles be heard all around.

Sasuke glared openly at Naruto's form, and Sakura smiled sadly. She missed this greatly.

"Let's go get something to eat. Henry's is open."  
It seemed like the three friends agreed silently as they all turned in the direction of the old cafe, that being the only one open still.

They began walking in that general direction, their footsteps loud as they walk away from the now empty park, the air taking on a frigid chill. Nobody spoke as they turned on to fourth street, but they all knew their friendship was just starting once again, and they noticed that they had never been happier.

Their way~!  
Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto as he walked towards the cafe merrily, it being a lot more like a skip, but he didn't quit do it justice. His stupor never faltered though, the two friends trailing behind him noted.  
The cafe wasn't very far away from where they were. Maybe a five miles, and the bus stop was only about three blocks. The only issue was that they didn't have much money, and if they bought bus passes they wouldn't have enough money to buy meals at the cafe.  
They were all pretty surprised when Sakura pulled out a fifty dollar bill, to say the least. She said they can cover there bus passes and she'll cover lunch. They were quite thankful.

So here they were, standing in front of the only cafe left in the run down city. They were basically just reveling in thoughts of old times. They thought they had a right to do that, at least. Even Sasuke had expressed some joy when Sakura made light conversation towards him, even though it was still pretty flirtacious conversation, it made it like old times.

Naruto was the first to push into the cafe, and immediately a wonderful song found its way to their ears.

'To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah, this is war.'

Naruto greedily sang along to the alternative rock song, and the other two watched incredilously at how he never changed. He still sang as loud as he could in public places. He still helped everyone as best as he could. He was still loud, and very happy.

This, in turn made Sasuke happy, therefor, making Sakura overjoyed.

The place was loud and hot, and there were many uptight looking people (who would usually be lower class, but in this time, they were upper class.- Sat, looking prestigous and important. Nobody, not even Naruto, asked how Sakura had gotten the money. She preferred it that way.

Naruto, being a heavy eater, ordered a large fry, with a chocolate milkshake and a double cheeseburger. Sakura had laughed and told him he was lucky it had been so long. Sakura ordered a small coke and a small order of curly fries, whereas Sasuke refused to eat anything.

Naruto hit him upside the head for this and forced him to order even more than was necessary, which of course, Sakura was okay with.

"Come on Naruto, three cheeseburgers? Really?"Sakura only licked her lips and quickly paid for the meal to keep Sasuke from flipping.

"It's okay Sasuke, you need to eat. You're very thin."

He heard that a lot. That he's very thin. But he knew his newly acquired best friends weren't doing it to tease him. He always had an eating problem. He never at correctly, and got thinner and more brittle every day. He only weighed about eighty pounds.

He would never admit that though, and when the food came, Naruto made sure to eat his very quickly. Sakura was much slower, but she also had much less, so she finished fast.

Naruto came to sit next to Sasuke, grabbing a fry and poking it at his lips repeatedly until he finally snatched the fry from Naruto and shoving it in his mouth, bitterly annoyed with him now. This didn't dishearten Naruto. he continued to feed Sasuke. As if Sasuke was a child, and he couldn't believe he was letting it happen. In public. With Naruto.

He sighed loudly and sat back after most of his meal was gone. Naruto insisted he take it home with him, but Sasuke promptly refused. Fifty times.

When they left the cafe, Sakura left them with her phone number, and a 'I'll be in town tomorrow, we can hang out again, like old times.' Naruto had nodded and Sasuke had just stood there.

Sasuke was quite evident in the fact he wanted Naruto to come home with him but Naruto insisted he didn't want to include Sasuke in his moms bad will and went home, leaving Sasuke alone after much reluctance on Sasuke's side. He only hoped Naruto would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING. CHILD ABUSE. RAPE. GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER. If you have a weak stomach in any way, and are sensitive to these kinds of things I suggest you skip over the beginning of this chapter.**_

Naruto's way ~

Naruto stayed out until around twelve. He wasn't ready to go home. He blew his mother off earlier, so he knew it would be bad when he got home. He didn't know what she would do, but he was scared.

He walked slowly, savoring what were most likely his last moments without any pain for the next week or so. When he disobeyed her (which rarely happened) she made sure to go extra hard on him.

He was at least another mile from home when he thought about Sasuke. He had told him to meet him at the park. This day had been pretty weird. His two long time friends showing up and reuniting with him? It was like heaven.

His pace didn't falter as he turned onto one of the last streets still complete in the town. He usually looked around, and admired the one perfect piece of land left, but he was to busy thinking about Sasuke.

He wasn't sure if after this beating he would be able to move. Not well enough to meet Sasuke two miles away, that's for damn sure.

He also thought about telling his mom about Sasuke and Sakura, but she had never really liked either of them, so he brushed that off. He wouldn't want to involve them in his fucked up relationship with his mother again.

He saw his house, lights on in every room presumably. He gulped audibly for anyone within ten feet. He was terrified, and that was an understatement. He didn't want his mom to hurt him worse than when he had missed school after Sasuke left. That time was bad.

He could hear two voices. One was clearly his mother but the other was hard to make out. It was a boys voice, and it was deep. Not quite old enough to be a man, but definitely a teenager. He felt a small bead of sweat trickle down his cheek, the sudden pressure of the situation dawning on him.

He took very quick, light steps into the kitchen, where the voices were coming from. He peeked his head in long enough to see who the boy was, and when he did, he couldn't get his body to move back. He felt a warm hand grasp his hair and pull his head back sharply. The voice coming from this person growled in his ear.

"So nice of you to finally join us. Sit the fuck down."

She let go of his hair and his head flew back and hit the wall with a loud 'bang'. He could hear his mother laughing as he crashed onto the ground. He muttered a few curses, hopefully not loud enough to grab her attention.

Now even more horrified he crawled over to the corner, and sat with his knees pulled to his chest, just like he had been a puppy and she had kicked him. He felt rather pathetic, doing this in front of the current company he had. He also felt hurt that this company wasn't trying to help him. Hadn't they been friends? He kept his look cast downwards, regret for staying out to late sinking into his features. He supposed this person couldn't help him. His mother had the ultimate power here.

He felt sick to his stomach as he watched her walk towards him, her facial features not changing at all as her stride never faltered. He let the tears drip down his face and his gaze drift to the company he had not expected. His figure cowered in shame. He did not want this person to be seeing him like this.

Broken and beaten. Out of all people, why his ex? Why would his mother bring the one person she knew would destroy him? There was a simple answer for this that Naruto was having trouble coming to. His mother was messed up. She was a psychopath and the longer she was in the world, and not in jail, the longer the innocent Naruto had to suffer.

He let a small cry tear from his throat as his mother slapped him across the face, forcing it against the wall. She looked at him with an acidic glare, making his blood run cold. He tried not to look into her eyes, but the position of both of them made that pretty impossible. He knew he would have a bruise there.

His heart thumped in his chest loudly. This was not only very painful, but it was only the beginning. She turned around quickly, letting go of his head. Luckily, no more pain inflicted upon him, but, he watched, horrified, as she moved the table out of his ex's way. He was being held to the chair by rope. He couldn't have helped, even if he had wanted to.

Naruto sent a pitiful, and miserable look towards him, wishing he could get out of the position he was in.

The next thing his mother said sent chills down Naruto's spine. He did not want to choose, but his mother had the rope firmly around his neck. He had to choose now. Kiba, or Naruto?

Simple.

"Mom st-stop! Okay.. Pick me, jesus.."

He barely had time to see her smirk before he felt a sharp pain whip at his neck. She was holding him tightly. He breathed through his nose steadily, her grip making his face turn red slowly. She held him like that, with her arm around his neck and him against the wall, for over ten minutes.

By the time she let go, Naruto's face was purple and he couldn't stand up. His knees trembled and buckled underneath him.

She grabbed Kiba by the arm quickly, Naruto barely had time to register the fact that he was now on top of him. He cringed on the inside at what he knew was about to happen.

His mother held him down as she forced Kiba's trousers down, revealing ducky boxers. Naruto caught him blush at this. He also felt something against his leg, that made him blush.

Kiba and him had never gone further then light kissing and holding hands. He never thought that he would be having sex with him. Ever, let alone sex without his consent.

His mother forced Kiba out of his boxers next, pressing his bare organ against Naruto. This was something Naruto was not enjoying, at all. Kiba hesitantly crawled closer to Naruto's face, Kushina holding his hair tightly and holding his head in one place. Kiba shoved the thick, unpleasant sex organ into his mouth roughly, and Naruto automatically choked, and bit down as hard as possible. This ended in Kiba crying, curled up in a ball in the kitchen corner opposite of Naruto.

Naruto almost wanted to smile. The sight was absolutely pitiful, and after everything Kiba put Naruto through, he kinda deserved what was coming. His mother was a force to be reckoned with, but she had always liked Kiba.

Hence the reason she was about to let him fuck with Naruto. Quite literally indeed.

Naruto was closing his eyes now, not wanting to see the horrible truth laying before him. He wasn't looking forward to this, but then again, he never was. His heart thumped nervously in his chest. He wanted this to just be over with.

He could hear his mothers footsteps moving back over to Kiba, and then a yelp of pain. She was dragging him over here, Naruto found, when he had opened his eyes.

He looked at Kiba and shook his head, his silent way of apologizing to him. Kiba didn't do anything but let a quick smile show on his face, but he knew to hide it quickly.

He felt Kiba's knees press against his, being right in the middle of Naruto's legs now. He had a light blush dusting his cheeks, and a rather disgusted look at what he was about to do.

Naruto took a small peak down at the package Kiba sported and winced inwardly. It was big, and big enough to tear him without lube, that's for sure.

He looked into Naruto's large azure eyes, asking silent permission to take the key of Naruto's almost non-existent innocence and virginity.

Naruto was scared too, that was true, but he knew Kiba would try to be gentle. He let a very short, nod cross Kiba's way and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to feel it inside of his tight walls.

Nothing.

He waited.

...

Still nothing.

He opened his eyes again and looked in front of him first, seeing that Kiba was no longer there.

He turned to his right and searched for his mother.

Not finding her in the kitchen at all, he stood up and yanked his pants up quickly, confused as all hell.

The house wasn't all that large, and he didn't hear any footsteps. Meaning they couldn't have gone upstairs.

He took slow steps to the foyer, a little nervous at his current situation. As he entered the small room, he saw that the front door was hanging wide open.

"What the fuck.."

Had his mother left? What about Kiba? What the hell is going on?


End file.
